


Sleepy dreams above chocolate creams

by Brainmuncher



Series: Miraculous oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat purring, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, chat is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainmuncher/pseuds/Brainmuncher
Summary: Even with everything any kid would love, money can't buy happiness-- or rather, a less lonely place to call home.One night of secretly visiting a friend turns to four... then five... then, how many was it now? When He takes his time to sleep in the comfort of the bakery, he accidentally sleeps right through his alarm...





	Sleepy dreams above chocolate creams

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is my first story on this website so I am a little nervous, but otherwise okay. I would love any kind of constructive criticism or any comment really. I hope you enjoy. ^.^

It was like any other night. The clouds softly floated above the city, slightly dampening the brightness of the moonlight that tried to cast down below. It was a quiet night. The only thing that would really catch your eye would be the suited leather black cat, jumping from house to house. This was starting to become a familiar sight to Parisians however. They slowly grew accustomed to the cats late night company in even the latest of times. 

Chat should be at home right now, as Adrien, sleeping. He didn't really care though, as it wasn't really hurting anyone. Even if he did try to stay he would most likely toss and turn until morning light. Chat quickly tried to forget his last thoughts, as he concentrated on softly land on the next roof. He would always make sure to not land too harshly on somebody's roof and startle them. It was midnight after all, and he didn't know anybody who would like to wake up from a sweet dream to hear that sound. Actually, that was kinda a lie, Alya wouldn't mind too much as long as she was able to record something for her blog. So that's that then. He did know a person. Chat realized the debate he was currently having with himself and chuckled. He must be really tired if that is whats keeping his mind going right about now.

He stopped himself short at this roof, looking down at the balcony below. It belonged to one of his closest friends, Marinette. She was a very timid girl and never seemed to be able to stay near him for long before running away but, he still liked to consider her as a good friend. Chat used his baton to land on her roof, sliding down like kids would do on random poles at the park. He did a small spin, just for fun, before stepping onto the steady floor. He placed his baton in its normal size back in a small little loop to hold it in place to his side.

He turned from himself and looked around at the view from the spot. It wasn't a spectacular view like on the Eiffel Tower, but it was pretty none the less. He turned to look at the balcony, not noticing the new plant that sat with the three others. He let out a content sigh before plopping himself down on the pink stripped deck chair. He took out his baton once more, putting a timer on it. He only wanted to spend the night. He didn't exactly want to have Marinette find him here either, as that would be hard to explain.

'Oh, why am I on your balcony fast asleep? oh nothing, totally nothing at all.' Yeah, that would sound convincing. He looked over to his right and placed the baton to rest on the balconies small wall. He should be able to hear it once it goes off. With that he finally really let himself relax in the chair, letting the stress just roll off of him. He had to admit that being both chat noir and Adrien Agreste was a tough thing to do. In the daytime he would be doing photo shoots, studying, practicing many of the talents his father forced him to have. Then there were the akumas that liked to attack at the right moments when he finally gets a small break. Despite wearing the magical suit and getting mostly healed by Ladybugs lucky charm, he was still left pretty sore afterward. 

It was a lot to handle no doubt, so you would think that the boy would look forward to when he could finally rest and get some sleep. The thing is though, he never really did. His mother used to kiss his forehead every night before going to sleep, making sure to wish him sweet dreams every time. Now he was left to stare at the ceiling, imagining she was still there. 

A yawn tore through him, making him stretch out his arms before snuggling into a fetus position on the chair. He was okay here though. He was safe... he was loved.

 

\---

Marinette woke up with a yawn, greeting Tikki with a smile.

"Marinette you woke up on time for once. I'm impressed." Tikki told the girl happily.

Marinette could only giggle at her friend, nodding with tired eyes.

"I wanted to work on Alya's birthday present some more before school. Her birthday is coming up just next month and I can't afford to be wrong." Marinette explained to the small yet very old creature next to her.

She could only imagine Chat telling her to respect her elders, making her smile. She walked over to her small sink, making sure to fix her hair and brush her teeth. She splashed a little water on her face as well, to make sure that she was awake.

"All good Marinette?" Tikki asked, floating over next to her.

"Yeah. All done brushing my hair and combing my teeth!" Marinette cheered, not noticing her mistake in words.

Tikki giggled next to her, deciding to not comment on the choice of words. Marinette walked over to her rather a steep staircase up to the roof, or her balcony she likes to call it. She had been trying to grow a specific kind of flower for months now, and already managed to kill it three times. She needed the flower to complete the look of Alyas present, but she wasn't sure if they were ever going to live to the day. She left it with her other plants on the balcony, to make sure it got plenty of sunlight and even extra water when it rained. She opened her skylight and immediately turned to her plants. She didn't notice the sleeping form in the back of her, or the slight snore he would let out every once in awhile.

Nope, instead, she tended to her plants, making sure that they were healthy. She didn't exactly have a green thumb, but she at least thought that she could make a plant survive. She softly touched the petals of the crocus flower, feeling the soft texture it offered back. It was a simple gesture but it made her happy. This the fourth time she tried to grow this flower, and she was happy to see that it was all good right now. She breathed out softly through her nose, going to turn to where her roses sat directly diagonal of the other plants. Once she turned, however, she noticed something that wasn't right. 

She peeked around the small chair stifling not only a gasp but a laugh as well. Chat noir was sleeping on her deck chair. She didn't know how to feel about this event. Why was he here, and why is he asleep? Despite being confused she turned to Tikki, who was watching from a distance.

'should I wake him?' she mouthed to Tikki, who gave an unsure nod in response. She sucked in a breath, afraid that even breathing would startle the cat awake. She knelt down on her knee and reached her hand up only to stop. She probably shouldn't just shake him awake... He was a superhero that was sleeping on some random porch. Yeah, she wasn't planning on getting kicked in the face today.

"Chat?" she said gently, brushing her hand softly on his head.

'please don't fight please don't fight please don't fight'

A small sound started to come from the cat making the girl blush. He was purring. She swore that if the perfect man known as Adrien Agreste didn't exist, she would probably be head over heels for this cat.

"Chat please." She tried again, giving a gentle squeeze to the side of his face.

His face turned sour, obviously not wanting to be awakened. it made Marinette giggle slightly, seeing his frustrated 'just five more minutes please' face.

"Come on Chat, you can't sleep out here all day." She said again, which seemed to wake him right up.

He blinked a few times looking a Marinette. She noticed a small blush go on his face before he tried to sit up.

"I uh- Sorry about that Princess." He tried, not sure on what to say.

Marinette only smiled and waved it off.

"Its alright Chat really. Although why were you here in the first place?" She asked the embarrassed boy.

He looked off to the distance, making Marinette cock her head slightly to the side in confusion. Was he trying to think of a reason to be there?

"Well I uh, um. Usually, I don't stay this long so I-" He just cut himself off not even trying to bother with words anymore, realizing that he wasn't making the situation any better.

Marinette let his words process in her head. Wait... 'usually I don't stay this long'? that could only mean that... that he has done this before. Marinette looked at the cat puzzled, unsure of how to react. Although there was something that was nagging in her mind.

"Why didn't you just sleep at home?"

She didn't like his response to the question. She was expecting some witty joke about needing a cat nap or something but it never came. Instead, he looked at the ground with an unsure look on his face. Had she said something wrong?

"Is everything alright?" She asked again, hoping that this one would get an answer.

Chat turned to her quickly, flashing his best model smile, being able to pretend it easily.

"Yeah just fine. Even better now that I'm with you purr-incess." He winked, but Marinette was unmoved by the flirt.

Instead, she grabbed his arm from the knelt position she had next to him. He looked at her more seriously by that point but was able to see that Marinette was having none of it. He sighed and gave in, slightly hunching over as if it were a real weight on his shoulders.

"I just get lonely at my house is all. Nothing to worry about. I just like to come here just to have somebody... even if you didn't even know I was there." Chat admitted.

This wasn't the first time he vented to Marinette. Mind as well not be the last right?

"I just like being able to know I'm not alone and safe. I'm just not like that at..." He went to say home, but his mind said house.

Home is where the heart is, and that place surely didn't hold his heart. Marinette seemed to understand his silent words as much as his spoken ones. She knew that he could be flirty and had a soft side but she hadn't seen this side of Chat before. She wanted to help her partner in any way she could, even if he didn't know who she was exactly.

"How about I leave the skylight unlocked so that if you ever come here when I'm already asleep, you can just climb into the little pink chaise I have to the side and crash there. I wouldn't mind." Marinette offered the cat.

While she didn't really need to see the cat more then she already does, she still offered it anyway. Being slightly annoyed sometimes by your partner in the night? Not as bad as trying to babysit Alya's sisters without Alya, by a long shot. Chat looked at Marinette as if she just said she was Ladybug.

"Wait... Really?" He asked, uncertain if she was being serious.

Marinette only giggled and nodded happily to see a certain brightness come to her partners face.

"Oh thank you, princess. I am more of a house cat myself after all." He said before putting on his best grin.

Marinette only sighed, realizing that she was going to have to get used to seeing this cat even more than before. As long as he never interrupted time with Adrien, she was okay with that.

 

"Alright now get off my porch, I'd rather change into school clothes alone please." She said lightly pushing him.

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't the best thing I have ever made but... Hope you enjoyed otherwise. :P


End file.
